Fluorescent Ann Ventura
IN PROGRESS Name: Fluorescent Ann Ventura Gender: Female District: 12 Age: 16 Weapon: Bow n' Arrow Apperance: Fluorescent has dark purple hair that she usually wears down, she has violet purple eyes (more about that on backstory), she usually wears a cozy blue top and a pair of sweatpants, that's all she can afford anyway. Strengths/Skills: Fluorescent is amazing at shooting arrows, she grew up learning how to hunt so she could help her family. Fluorescent is also light on her feet, she can run very fast and would have no problem running past someone without making a single noise. She is very intelligent and good at problem solving, her grades would be an average B+ and A's. She is also good at identifying plants and berries. Weakness(es): She is not good at making friends, which could be a disadvantage as she would need sponsors, and she is not a very fast swimmer which could cost her her life. Fluorescent also hates seeing innocent people die, especially people she got too attached to. She hates The Hunger Games. She does not have very good eyesight, but she is not blind. Personality: Fluorescent is mainly caring and kind and she is very fragile (emotionally) and affectionate. She seems rude to other people, mainly because she does not want to be hurt. Interview Angle: Fluorescent will not act for the cameras. She does not need to. She hates The Hunger Games, she hates Panem she hates the world she is living in. Fluorescent will make that as clear as possible, not sugar-coating it, there's no point in it. She will not try to make any jokes to make all of Panem giggle, in a sickening way and will talk about how The Hunger Games is stupid, making innocent little kids kill each other. Bloodbath Strategy: She'll make a run for it and get to higher ground, she needs to get away from all the careers. Games Strategy: Day 2: Fluorescent will hunt for food and water, she will try to avoid careers by hiding in bushes and running across. Day 3: she will want to have an ally by now to help her survive, she knows she might not win, she is not the most confident fellow. Hopefully her ally will be trustworthy and good at hunting so they would at least last another day. Day 4: She will start killing and fighting if necessary, she is ready to fight and show Panem that she will not stand for all these innocent people dying, she is done with The Capitol. Day 5 (last day I'm talking about): She will hide up in a tree with her ally (if still alive) and hopefully will be able to get some careers out of the way. If she is in the finale, she will kill, she must come back for her district and her family. If she is being attacked she'll fight back and try as hard as she can, if she dies she knows she will die trying. Token: One small earring that is a little pearl that is always on her right ear, she doesn't tell anyone about it. Height: 5'5 Fears: Fluorescent is scared of losing someone, there is nobody left to love for her, and if she finds that person and they're gone, she's gone too. She is terrified of mutts, she hates those things, she also is mildly afraid of dying, she doesn't anybody want to feel pain and cry about her, she wants them to feel if she is still with them. Alliance: http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Hungerrgamessfreak/Ava_Marie_Hills (if they're in the same games) or someone kind that she can trust. Backstory Fluorescent's story begins when she was 8 years old and it was a pretty cold day, she was walking to school happily with her father, but then she could not hear anything, just the muffled screams of her name. She didn't see anything, j she could not feel anything only the people grabbing her, she could not smell anything. Only the smell of her father's jacket. There was an accident that happened in the factories in D12. She tried opening her eyes but they felt too heavy, she could not lift her hand. A while later, she finally had the strength to open her eyes and there she was, looking up at her father will tears in her eyes. He hugged her ever so tightly, as she wondered where her mom and her sister were. "Mommy? Layla?" She whispered. Her father shook his head. "No." Fluorescent broke in to tears in a split second and tried to escaped the hospital bed, "LET ME FREE!" She screamed. She cried and cried and tried to rip open of the straps holding her down. "LET ME GO, I HATE YOU AND THIS WHOLE PLACE!" She screamed on the top of her lungs and her father tried to calm her down but Fluorescent didn't hear anything. Fluorescent cuddled her teddy bear and cried in to her lap. She was furious, she was upset, she hated Panem. The doctor came in once she calmed down a little bit, Fluorescent was still crying but she tried to hold it in, the doctor smiled a little bit. "So, in the accident you lost your sight completely," the doctor was cut off by Fluorescent's sounds of confusion and whimpering. The doctor took a deep breath, "and so we decided to stop that from making it permanent, as if it's not treated it will become permanent. Our team brought you here and quickly helped you, your eyes were as open as your eyes can go," Fluorescent frowned. "What? I felt my eyes closed. They were heavy and I couldn't open them." The doctor sighed, "it's a rare thing to happen but it happened, moving on, we did all the things we could to restore your eyesight, but then we came across these little droplets that have not been tested yet, but they are supposed to help restore the eyesight, we did what we had to do, we used them. But your eyes quickly turned, a violet purple. Fluorescent gasped and she was in shock, another doctor came in with a mirror and showed her. Fluorescent smiled. "I look pretty." She giggled. The doctor smiled, "yes you do. There is nothing to worry about but your eyesight is not as good anymore, and there are no glasses that can help, but at least you can see." Fluorescent smiled, a couple days later she was finally let free. TBCCategory:TributesCategory:CharactersCategory:FemalesCategory:16 year oldsCategory:District 12Category:HungerrgamessfreakCategory:Hungerrgamessfreak's Tributes